russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DELETE
Our story :A'lternative '''T'V 'C'hannel :ASIAN TELEVISION CONTENT PHILS., CORPORATION (ATC) was established on March 18, 2013 with business address located at Suite 206-B One Corporate Plaza, 845 Arnaiz Avenue, Makati City, Philippines. :ATC is a subsidiary of RARE Sales, International, Inc., a 100% Filipino owned corporation, which has been operating for over 25 years in the fields of consumer retail, real property development, warehousing and has been continuously working with various companies based in Canada. :Currently, ATC is the new quality content provider of INTERCONTINENTAL BROADCASTING CORP - IBC Channel 13 with studios, headquarters and satellite located at IBC Broadcast Center, Broadcast City, Old Balara, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. :Furthermore, ATC has forged a strong business partnership with its counterparts in Singapore to achieve a competitive advantage and to ensure that only top-notch TV programs are being offered to our valued televiewers. :Indeed, ATC is the new Alternative TV Channel for the whole family. Multi-award winning and highly educational programs for kids (Hi-5 on IBC), informative (Gadgets and Gizmos and Animalia on IBC-13, The Big Planet and Boost), fun and exciting programs for female audiences which ranges from the latest fashion (Fashion Mentior), showbiz and lifestyle entertainment (Cinema Noveau, Fame and Beyond Stardom), travel and cooking shows (Cultural Flavours) from INN and compelling telenovelas on IBC-13 (Two Sides of Ana ''and ''La Teniente). As for male audiences, they will be absolutely thrilled to watch the action-packed TV series, adrenalin-rushed sports of IBC-13 (ONE FC and Football Fanatics) and motorshows of INN (Stoplight TV, A to Z of Motorsport and Amazing World of Automobiles). :This is a new beginning of must-see TV programs, more quality shows to catch. Enjoy watching ATC programs on IBC 13 and INN 45! '''MISSION STATEMENT :ATC is strongly committed as a high quality TV content provider in pursuit of excellence in TV programming, locally and eventually, internationally. Our Work :We are the new and promising TV content provider of quality alternative programs. We are in the business of selling airtime and programming content. Philosophy :ATC aims to heighten information awareness for the televiewers by providing great quality TV contents which are highly entertaining and informative for the whole family. Schedule Monday-Friday :4:30 am - :Mon: Bitag (replay) :Tue: Linawin Natin (replay) :Wed: Travel and Trade (replay) :Thurs: Good Take (replay) :Fri: Fourm ni Randy (replay) :5 am – Happy Morning Yehey :7 am – Lingkod Bayan :8 am - :Learn with English (Mon & Wed) :Pamana (Tue) :Bayaning Bayani (Thurs) :Math Makulay (Fri) :8:30 am – Winx Club :9 am – Kamen Rider Fourze :9:30 am – Kirarin (Manila); Current Affairs programs (provincial) :10 am – Showbiz Star :10:30 am – KapinoyLand :11 am – News at Noon :11:30 am – Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) :12:15 pm – Lunch Break :2 pm – Retro TV :2:30 pm – Frijolito (Philippine remake) :3 pm – TODAS Kids :3:30 pm - :Mon: Team Rescue 911 :Tue & Thurs: Global Mission :Wed: Report Kay Boss :Fri: Makabayang Duktor :4 pm – Hi-5 (3:30 pm, provincial) :4:30 pm – Ghost Fighter (Manila, 4 pm regional); Express Balita provincial editions (Mon-Fri) :5 pm – Spy Myung-wol (TreseBella) :5:30 pm – Catch Me Fall in Love :6 pm – Batang Genius :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:30 pm – Janella: A Princess Girl :8 pm - :Mon: Viva Cine Idols (one movie idol fest from Viva Films) (until 9:30 pm) :Tue: 8 pm – Shake, Rattle and Roll :8:45 pm – DMZ-TV :Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Thurs: 8 pm – Sic O'Clock News Naman :8:45 pm – Iskul Bukol Men :9:30 pm – Your Heart, My Love :10 pm – The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) (TreseBella) :10:30 pm – Hayate the Combat Butler (TreseBella) :11 pm – Ronda Trese :11:30 pm - :Mon: Linawin Natin :Tue: Travel and Trade :Wed: Good Take :Thurs: Forum ni Randy :Fri: Bitag :12 mn to 2 am – Home Shopping Network Saturday :5 am – Pasugo: Ang Tinig ng Iglesia ni Cristo :5:30 am – El Shaddai :7 am – Barney & Friends :7:30 am – Science Kwela :8 am – Mickey Mouse Clubhouse :8:30 am – Phineas and Ferb :9 am – Cooltura :9:30 am – Y2K: Yes 2 Kids :10 am – NBA (Live via satellite) :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – PBA :4:30 pm – Viva Box Office :6 pm – The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :6:45 pm – La Teniente (TreseBella) :7:30 pm – Killer Karaoke (Philippine version) :8:15 pm – Sandy's Romance :9 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:45 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief :10:30 pm – ONE FC :11:30 pm – Happy TODAS :12:30 am – Express Balita Weekend :1 am to 2 am – Home Shopping Network Sunday :4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am – Family TV Mass :7 am – Wok with Yan :7:30 am – My Friends Tigger & Pooh :8 am – Sky Ranger Gavan :8:30 am – Hapi Kung Healthy :9 am – Kusinahan :9:30 am – Chinatown TV :10:30 am – Janella: A Princess Girl Marathon :12 nn – The Main Event (VIVA Sports) :1 pm – It's Partytime :3 pm – Friends 4Ever :4 pm – PBA :6:15 pm – Seeing Stars Tonight :7 pm – Last Fool Show :7:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar :9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani :10:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend :10:45 pm – Sunday Sinemaks :12:45 am to 2 am – Home Shopping Network Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm and 10 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Ricardo Cepeda (News at Noon) *Czarinah Lusuegro (News at Noon) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Express Balita) *Snooky Serna-Go (Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Bernadette Sembrano (Ronda Trese) *Amelyn Veloso (Express Balita Weekend) *Alex Santos (Report Kay Boss!) *Randy David (Happy Morning Yehey, Forum ni Randy) *Mario Dumaual (IBC Headliners) *Jess Caduco (Happy Morning Yehey, IBC Headliners) *Vincent Santos (Happy Morning Yehey, Team Rscue 911, Express Balita Weekend) *Cathy Eigenmann (Happy Morning Yehey, Good Take, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Team Rescue 911) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Maria Ressa (Global Mission) *Jun Veneracion (Global Mission) *Tony Falcon (Operation Lingkod Bayan) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Ben Tulfo (Bitag) *Jeff Arcilla (weatherman) (Happy Morning Yehey, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Aldczar Aurelio (weather forecast) (Express Balita) *Alvin Pura (weather forecast) (Ronda Trese) *Dr. Edwin Bien (Hapi Kung Healthy) Kapinoy superstars *Dimples Romana (Travel and Trade) *Abra (Iskul Bukol Men, It's Partytime) *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break, Happy TODAS) *Manilyn Reynes (Happy Morning Yehey, Lunch Break, Hapi Kung Helathy) *Lou Veloso (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Arlene Tolibas (Hapi Kung Healthy, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *JM Ibañez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Divina Valencia (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Bobby Yan (Lunch Break) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Chef Rob Pengson (Hell's Kitchen) *Chef Gene Gonzalez (Hell's Kitchen) *Chef John Cu-Unjing (Hell's Kitchen) *Noel Trinidad (Your Heart, My Love) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Smokey Manaloto (Lunch Break) *Nicole Andersson (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, TODAS Kids, Batang Genius) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Annabelle Rama (Lunch Break) *Ramon Bautista (Sic O'Clock News Naman) *JC Tiuseco (Your Heart, My Love, It's Partytime) *Maxene Magalona (It’s Partytime, Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Anthony Suntay (Happy Morning Yehey, Ronda Trese) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Happy Morning Yehey, Showbiz Star) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *James Yap (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Arwind Santos (PBA) *Robert Jaworski (PBA) *Jason Castro (PBA) *Mark Caguioa (PBA) *Norman Black (PBA) *Wesley Gonzales (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Claudine Barretto (Your Heart, My Love) *Raymart Santago (Your Heart, My Love) *Diether Ocampo (Your Heart, My Love) *Ya Chang (Happy TODAS) *Cherry Pie Picache (Your Heart, My Love) *Cogie Domingo (It's Partytime, Frijolito, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Jaclyn Jose (Your Heart, My Love) *DJ Durano (Your Heart, My Love) *Nikki Bacolod (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Say Alonzo (Catch Me Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Jon Lucas (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Joanna Morales (Janella: A Princess Girl, It's Partytime) *Lucas Zamora (It's Partytime, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Cara Eriguel (Friends 4Ever, Batang Genius) *Alfred Vargas (Lunch Break, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Antoinette Taus (Friends 4Ever) *Steffano Mori (Friends 4Ever) *Beth Tamayo (Friends 4Ever) *Carl Guevarra (Friends 4Ever) *Joseph Bitangcol (Friends 4Ever) *Gloria Romero (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Princess Punzalan (Your Heart, My Love) *Juan Rodrigo (Your Heart, My Love) *Tetchie Agbayani (Your Heart, My Love) *Nicole Uysiuseng (Catch Me Fall in Love, Friends 4Ever) *Joe Vargas (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Rebecca Chiongbian (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Iskul Bukol Men) *AJ Muhlach (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance, Lunch Break) *Nadine Lustre (It's Partytime, Sandy's Romance) *Marvin Ong (It's Partytime) *Anja Aguilar (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Sam Concepcion (Born to be a Superstar) *Kelly dela Cruz (It's Partytime, Janella: A Princess Girl) *RJ Jimenez (It's Partytime, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Ronaldo Valdez (Your Heart, My Love) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (TODAS Kids) *MMJ (MM and MJ Magno) (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Happy TODAS) *Neil Coleta (TODAS Kids, DMZ-TV, Happy TODAS) *Johan Laurens of Pinoy Learns to Rock (PLTR) (It's Partytime) *Kiko Estrada of Pinoy Learns to Rock (PLTR) (It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Carlo Lazerna of Pinoy Learns to Rock (PLTR) (It's Partytime) *Giu Comia of Pinoy Learns to Rock (PLTR) (It's Partytime) *Tricia Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jason Abalos (DMZ-TV) *Yen Santos (Janella in Wonderland) *G-Force Dancers (DMZ-TV) *Robi Domingo (It's Partytime, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Drew Arellano (The Million Second Quiz) *Sue Ramirez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Khalil Ramos (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Andi Manzano (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Gary Lising (TODAS Kids, Batang Genius) *Dina Bonnevie (TODAS Kids) *Ian Veneracion (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Giselle Sanchez (Last Fool Show) *Nel Gomez (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Frijolito) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Iskul Bukol Men) *Kiko Ramos (TODAS Kids) *Coleen Garcia (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Eddie Gutierrez (Frijolito) *Aiko Meneldez (Frijolito) *Cristine Reyes (It's Partytime) *Dingdong Dantes (It's Parttime, Catch Me Fall in Love) *Jake Cuenca (It's Partytime, Batang Genius) *Maricar Reyes (Janella: A Princess Girl, Frijolito) *Chris Gutierrez (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Shy Carlos (TODAS Kids, Batang Genius) *Yassi Pressman (Iskul Bukol Men) *John Regala (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Phoebe Walker (Frijolito) *Andrei Felix (TODAS Kids) *Hiro Torobu (Iskul Bukol Men) *Jamilla Obispo (Iskul Bukol Men) *Victor Anastacio (Friends 4Ever, Happy TODAS) *Sam YG (Happy TODAS) *Joross Gamboa (Batang Genius, Happy TODAS, Friends 4Ever) *Abby Bautista (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Janella: A Princess Girl, Friends 4Ever) *Joey Marquez (Showbiz Star, Seeing Stars Tonight) *Tessie Tomas (Batang Genius) *Josh Padilla (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men, Lunch Break) *Kat Alano (Killer Karaoke) *Makisig Morales (TODAS Kids) *Mario Maurer (It's Partytime, Retro TV) *Erich Gonzales (It's Partytime, Catch Me Fall in Love) *Arkin del Rosario (Frijolito) *Maribeth Bichara (Batang Genius) *Raymond Bagatsing (Batang Genius) *Jenine Desiderio (It's Partytime) *Martin Velayo (Frijolito) *Cacai Bautista (Frijolito) *Paolo Ballesteros (Frijolito) *Sofia Andres (It's Partytime, Frijolito, Iskul Bukol Men) *JV the puppet (Y2K: Yes 2 Kids) *Bianca Casado (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Aki Torio (It's Partytime, Lunch Break, Iskul Bukol Men) *Janella Salvador (It's Partytime, Janella: A Princess Girl, Y2K: Yes 2 Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Marlo Mortel (It's Partytime, Janella: A Princess Girl, Friends 4Ever) *Jerome Ponce (Janella: A Princess Girl, It's Partytime) *Freddie Gutierrez (It's Partytime, Friends 4Ever) *Michael Martinez (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Elisse Joson (Your Heart, My Love, Friends 4Ever) *Elmo Magalona (Janella in Wonderland, Killer Karaoke) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Keempee de Leon (Happy TODAS) *Bettina Carlos (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Ella Cruz (It's Partytime, Friends 4Ever) *Francis Magundayao (It’s Partytime, Friends 4Ever) *Carla Castelo (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Ces Quesada (Your Heart, My Love) *Maui Taylor (Your Heart, My Love, Iskul Bukol Men) *Nathan Bareera (It's Partytime) *Rose Van Ginkel of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Andre Paras (Friends 4Ever) *Aubrey Caraan of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Carlyn Ocampo of Pop Girls (TODAS Kids) *Freddie Webb (Last Fool Show) *Joyce Jimenez (Your Heart, My Love) *Thirdy Lacson (Maya Loves Sir Chief, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Andrés Muhlach (My Little Janella) *Jon Santos (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Sheng Belmonte (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Andrea del Rosario (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Jade Lopez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Paolo Serrano (Janella: A Princess Girl, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Isabella Gomez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Blakdyak (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Rocio Olbes (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Pio Balbuena (It's Partytime, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Yam Concepcion (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Kenjhons (It's Partytime, Batang Genius) *Micah Muñoz (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Mutya Orquia (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Louise Abuel (TODAS Kids) *Lance Lucido (TODAS Kids) *Miel Cuneta (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Cassy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Batang Genius) *Mavy Legaspi (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Batang Genius) *Harvey Bautista (TODAS Kids, Batang Genius) *Bimby Aquino-Yap (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Frijolito) *Sofia Millares (TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Aldred Nasayao (TODAS Kids, Janella: A Princess Girl, Friends 4Ever, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Timothy Chan (TODAS Kids, Janella: A Princess Girl) *Izzy Canillo (TODAS Kids, Your Heart, My Love) *Xyriel Manabat (Your Heart, My Love, TODAS Kids) *Derrick Monasterio (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Liza Soberano (It’s Partytime, Friends 4Ever, Frijolito) *Matt Edwards (Batang Genius) *Anton Revilla (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Samantha Flores (It's Partytime) *Juan Carlos Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids) *Juan Miguel Urquico (It's Partytime, TODAS Kids, Friends 4Ever) *Gerald Pesingan (TODAS Kids, Batang Genius) *Andrés Muhlach (Batang Genius) *Atasha Muhlach (Batang Genius) *Charlie Green (It's Partytime) *Jordan Castillo (Frijolito) *Paul Robis (Iskul Bukol Men, Frijolito) *Lander Vera-Perez (Frijolito) *Janeena Chan (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Dino Imperial (It's Partytime, Your Heart, My Love) *Iya Villania (DMZ-TV) *Paul Jake Castillo (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Bojo Molina (Your Heart, My Love) *Anna Luna (Catch Me Fall in Love, It's Partytime) *Steven Silva (Your Heart, My Love) *Pelra Bautista (Frijolito) *MJ Cayabyab (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *Danielle Castaño (Iskul Bukol Men) *RJ Ledesma (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Gloria Sevilla (Janella: A Princess Girl, Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Daniel Fernando (Iskul Bukol Men) *Lance Christopher (It's Partytime, Happy TODAS) *LJ Moreno (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Japeth Aguilar (Happy TODAS) *Jaycee Parker (Iskul Bukol Men) *Coraleen Waddell (It's Partytime, Iskul Bukol Men) *Miguel Aguila (It's Partytime) *Meg Imperial (It's Partytime) *Ronnie Ricketts (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Lito Legaspi (Frjolito) *Kenda Kramer (Frijolito) *Anton Alvarez (It's Partytime) *Candy Pangilinan (Frijolito) *Rudy Fernandez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Michael Flores (Frijolito) *Phillip Salvador (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Henry Edwards (Frijolito) *Jai & Joj Agpangan (Janella: A Princess Girl, TODAS Kids) *Joshua Cadelina (It's Partytime) *Dominic Roque (It's Partytime, Frijolito) *Thyro and Yumi (It's Partytime) *Fretzie Bercede (TODAS Kids, Janella: Princess Girl) *John Wayne Sace (Catch Me Fall in Love, TODAS Kids, It's Partytime) *Janine Tugonon (It's Partytime) *Top Suzara (It's Partytime) *Jinky Vidal (It's Partytime) *Jimmy Muna (Happy TODAS) *Alexis Navarro (Iskul Bukol Men) *Nathan Lopez (Your Heart, My Love) *Abigail Macapagal (Your Heart, My Love) *Tutti Caringal (Iskul Bukol Men) *Katya Santos (Iskul Bukol Men) *Mark Anthony Fernandez (Your Heart, My Love) *Rachel Alejandro (It's Partytime) *Ruben Gonzaga (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Boots Anson-Roa (IBC president and CEO) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Jackie Lou Blanco (Frijolito) *Vincent Bueno (It's Partytime) *Maybelyn dela Cruz (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Chienna Filomeno (Janella: A Princess Girl) *Stephanie Henares (Batang Genius) *Alicia Alonzo (Batang Genius) *Jovic Monsod (Batang Genius) *Val Sotto (Batang Genius) *Jericka Martelle (Batang Genius) *Polo Ravales (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Ruby Rodriguez (Maya Loves Sir Chief) *Gardo Versoza (Your Heart, My Love) *Christopher de Leon (Your Heart, My Love) *Sandy Andolong (Your Heart, My Love) *Tonton Gutierrez (Catch Me Fall in Love) *Gino Padilla (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Paula Bianca (It's Partytime, Born to be a Superstar) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Superstar) *Dingdong Avanzado (Dingdong n' Lani, It's Partytime) *Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani, It's Partytime) TV Commercials Pinoy Trese :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese: Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.